The Fellmark
Summary The Fellmark (Fell March, Ork Lands, Oed Thanatos), is a confederation of states formed from the once great Fellbreed empire of Thanatogigant. Although weakened, the Fellmark still is a powerful empire. It controls a quarter of the continent of Leviatha, and has a navy that can strike three continents. The Fellmark is a land based in legend. It was told that the empire was founded off the body of a fallen giant (Thanatogigant). Hence, each region is named after part of a body. Three kingdoms centered on large cities, now vie for control over these lands: Boca, Cuelo Fuerte, and Cytio Oko. Peoples Fellbreeds of all types live here, including orkik, ogri, gobli, giants, and halfbreeds. Humans are the most populous minority race in the Fellmark. There are a few dwarven clans as well. Elves are almost unknown. Military Although still home to large numbers of Orkik warriors, the Fellmark is unable to push back the invasions of human kingdoms like the Midian Empire. Infantry The Fellmark can march up to 200,000 soldiers. In reality only 10,000 are mustered at any given time. Cavalry There are numerous cavalry units in the Fellmark, from goblins on ponies to ogres riding giant rhinoceros. Estimates range from 10,000 to 50,000 cavalry are able to be called up. Naval Forces The Fellmark has a wide variety of ships, from ice-breaking barges in the north, to swift catamarans raiding in the south. It is unclear if there is any organized leadership for a Fellmark navy. Kingdoms, City-States, and Territories The Kingdoms of Boca The Bocan Kingdoms are found on the eastern coast of the Fellmark. They are known equally for trade and piracy. Boca: The Mouth. An independent trade city on the southeastern edge of Leviatha. It is protected by the Fiacla (or Teeth). Fiacla The Fangs. "The Fangs feed the Mouth" as the saying goes. This group of islands is a pirate haven that can "tax" transportation north and south in the summer, bringing in additional revenue and goods to the bustling markets of Boca. Cuelo Fuerte and Dependencies This kingdom holds the farthest northern territories of the Fellmark. It is heavily populated by orks, ogri, and half-giants. Goblikind are uncommon. Cuelo Fuerte "The Strong Neck" is a choke point of the Fellmark, controlling trade in the north in all directions. Braachmark and Voltarike chiefs pay tribute to this fortified city-state. Cuelo Fuerte uses giants as a porter system. Braachmark Called "the Arm", Braachmark is located on the northeast coast of Leviatha. This is the farthest reaching province of the Fellmark, least populated, and least organized. Populated mostly by ogri bands who pay a protection tithe to the Cuelo Fuerte. Voltarike The Backlands: gobli and orkik hunt seal and fish, take timber, as well as do some surface mining. Amber is also a valuable commodity traded west to the Saheli caravans. Cytio Oko and Territories Cytio Oko The Eye. This is the old capital of Thanatogigant. It still holds great power and influence over the Fellmark. It is surrounded by rings and rings of stone wall, looking like an eye from the overlooking hill lands. The Klor The Claw. These lands offer protection to the rich heartlands of the Fellmark. They are patrolled by armored ogri tribes, who will take travelers for food. Half of the Claw is occupied by a mandate of the Hegemon. Tyr Pefedd The Gut Lands. These are primarily waste lands of silted up marshes and salt-killed forests. However, Tyr Pefedd does produce peat for fire; as well as sulfur. Run largely by gobli and controlled by the Oko, Tyr Pefedd has a large population of slave labor. Uddemark Known as the Head Lands, this region is the oldest part of the Fellmark, and still has an efficient road system. It produces a large amount of grain as well. Gonato Triad The Gonato Triad occupies the southernmost region of the Fellmark. It used to be three kingdoms, but has since diminished to two (Noga is now ruled by the Midian empire). The remaining kingdoms continue to ward off invasion. Gonato The Knee. This is the third largest city-state of the Fellmark empire. It is the bulwark against the Midians and other invaders. Gonato is also the name of the surrounding region. Montae Costae The Ribs. The Costae clans control the mountain passes into the Bieterklan regions, their blood enemies, and beyond. They pledge fealty to the Fellmark for weapons. Independent Tribes who Pledge Fealty Hrygglunds The Spine Lands. These are hilly northern badlands populated by Fellbreed who have been banished from other clans. The Hrygglands have steadily broken away from the Fellmark. Uenklans The Uenklans are the only nation within the Fellmark who is led by men. The Uenklans are fearsome people known for their fighting prowess, and for eating visitors. Shared Protectorate of the Fellmark Yaglunds The Fat Lands. This is the most productive region of the old empire. The remaining kingdoms of the Fellmark grant the farmers neutrality, allowing them self-rule village by village--provided they pay their grain tax. Lost Territory Noga The Foot. This was the southernmost province of the Fellmark. It has been occupied by the Midian Empire for the last ten years. The Truciate Marches The Truciate Marches are claimed by the Fellmark, as well as the Greater Midian Empire, the Gran Duchy of Aquethaine, and the Hegemon al Dei'th Sar.Category:Current Empires